Best
Best is a stickman who supports the bloons' side, and then recieved the name "The Best" or just "Best". Technically, he's not OP just because he's "the best", but he's considered the best by the bloons. Maybe not by the monkeys, though. He has twice the health of a ZOMG and can summon bloons. You also fight him in a different place, which is Best's arena, the Bloontonium Lab! The BGM music for the Best boss fight is the Plants vs Zombies Zomboss battle theme. Best's Attacks Summon Bloons He always uses this attack. He summons bloons (has a rare chance of spawning Camo/Regen bloons) that are weak at first, but grow stronger. Round 1: Spawns Red Bloons only. Round 2: Spawns Red Bloons with a high chance of spawning Blue Bloons. Round 3: Spawns lots of Red Bloons, then some Blue Bloons, then some Green Bloons. Round 4: Spawns some Yellow Bloons. Round 5: Spawns lots, lots, LOTS of Blue Bloons and then spawns 3 Yellow Bloons. After that, he attacks without summoning. Laser Shoots a laser that removes up to 5 towers on the track. Robotic towers (Tack Shooters, Spike Factories, Technological Terrors...) are not affected. Only used when he finishes summoning bloons. After he uses the laser, he summons more bloons. Summon Bloons II Summons more bloons. I hope you're ready! Round 6: Spawns Green Bloons, then some Yellow and Pink Bloons. Round 7: Spawns a Zebra Bloon. Round 8: Spawns some Zebra Bloons and some Lead Bloons. Round 9: Spawns some Zebra Bloons only. Round 10: Spawns some Blacks, and then some Whites.Has a chance of spawning a Zebra Bloon. After this, he just uses the laser again. Earthquake Forms an earthquake that stuns half of your towers for 10 seconds. The earthquake doesn't affect flying towers or towers that have been placed on water (Monkey Ace, Monkey Helicopter, Monkey Sub, Monkey Buccaneer...) If he doesn't use this, he uses the laser instead. Summon Bloons III Now we're getting to the big ones! Round 11: Summons a Rainbow Bloon. Round 12: Summons every bloon from Red to Rainbow. Round 13: Summons lots of Rainbow Bloons. Round 14: Summons lots of Pink Bloons, then summons lots of Zebra Bloons. Round 15: Summons a Ceramic Bloon! After this he uses Earthquake a few times, summons more bloons, and uses laser again. Final Chance After he's been damaged enough, he stops attacking and surrenders. His last attack - he sends out a MOAB and mysteriously vanishes. When you destroy the MOAB, instead of there being Ceramic Bloons inside of it, Best will be inside of it! Best's final attack is running on the track like a bloon. Best will then have only 10 health as a bloon, but he will run fast like a Pink Bloon. If Best escapes, you lose all your lives. To beat the final form of Best, you need something that slows Best, such as ice or glue, but actually, it's really easy to beat this form, you just need some Road Spikes. Best's Weaknesses Best doesn't have many weaknesses, but here's some hints on his weaknesses: He takes 1.5x damage from Super Monkey, because the Super Monkey is the best of the monkeys, and the best of the monkeys beats the best of the bloons. Fully upgraded towers also deal more damage. Trivia Best is considered a MOAB class bloon. Best is one of the weakest bloon bosses, even though he's considered the best by the bloons. If someone knows how to add an image, feel free to draw Best and post it here. Just remember: he's a bloon master stickman, so draw him like a stickman! Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Bosses Category:Non-Bloon Bosses